Shattered
by Katriant
Summary: Pan is shifted to foster home to foster home. For full summary, see inside. t/p. Rated R for mentions of rape and abuse in later chapter.
1. Total Control

AN: Ok, if you didn't read the summary, it's down there. Its actually much more complex cuz ff.net doesn't allow the summary to get too long.  
  
Summary: This is a A/U. That means I can screw up everything!!! Anyway, Pan is 17, and Videl and Gohan died here. Hey! This is and a/u! Gohan is abusive. I really like Gohan, but this story won't work out without him like that. She is switched to home after home. So what if she ends up in Goku and Chi Chi's house one day? (note: Goku and Chi Chi are related to her, ok?) Pans in the mode where she doesn't care what happens. Eventually will blossom into a t/p. She is a saiyan, and she can go super. Oh, shes a full blooded one though. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.. Well duh! Do you think a famous person like that would be writing here??? I think not!!  
  
My life is screwed.  
  
Messed up, actually.  
  
My mom, dead. Grandpa. Dead. Dad. Dead.  
  
Basically, everyone is dead.  
  
And I'm glad.  
  
About some of it anyway,  
  
My mom, I never knew. She actually committed suicide. She was smart. But hey, it was such a BIG loss.  
  
My dad, who took care to abuse, rape, and nearly kill me about 10 times. I defiantly don't care about him. In fact, I was laughing at his funeral. Well, inside. Do you know what they do to you when you do that?? They throw you in the loony bin!  
  
Everyone else, I hardly knew.  
  
So here I am, waiting, waiting in this stupid, sorry excuse for a cheerful room.  
  
Waiting for who will take total control of my life.  
  
AN: Please Review! 


	2. Meeting

AN: I've decided to make Gohan her father, k? I changed the authors note in the beginning chapter. And yes, Pan's a saiyan. everyone who is a saiyan, is sayian. But Pans a full blood saiyan. Please read the summary again in the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!  
  
Dedications: MY COMPUTER! I love you, I love you. Oh yeah, and my Pepsi. THANK YOU PEPSI CREATORS!  
  
(note: This is written in points of views.)  
  
Pan:  
  
After being transferred from home to home, I have learned to put a mask on.  
  
To show no emotion.  
  
So my face right now says "I don't give a shit."  
  
Well, I must say, that bitch is trying.  
  
"Umm, so what do you like to do for fun?" she says nervously. Ms. Hintorau, according to the nameplate.  
  
"You don't want to know." I said dully. She's trying too hard.  
  
"Umm. Oh! Your new foster parents are here!" she said brightly.  
  
Did I tell you that I was an expert on reading people's faces?  
  
"They would like to talk to you, to know you better."  
  
"Fine."  
  
A woman walks in, accompanied by a tall man. The woman hair is in a severe bun, black hair, which whitened in age. She looks about.. 47. The man look 25, wild hair and a stupid, goofy grin on his face.  
  
I hate them already.  
  
"How are you, Pan?" The woman says gently.  
  
Stop buttering me up. "I've been better," I say out loud.  
  
"I'm Chi Chi Son, and this is my husband, Goku Son."  
  
Husband? Whoa, this lady sleeps with young men!  
  
"You're Pan Satan, right?"  
  
I'm still amazed at their age differences. I say a quick "Yeah." to cover my embarrassment.  
  
"Come on, let's go to your new home!" The lady says.  
  
I slowly get up from my slouched position, grabbing my dirty messenger bag, I practically run out the door.  
  
Chi Chi:  
  
"Goku, don't scare her, ok?" I whisper to him, while heading to the car.  
  
"Scare? Why would I scare her Chi Chi??"  
  
Sometimes, he is so dense.  
  
"Don't tell her you fight, ok?" I explain slowly.  
  
"Ok!" says Goku.  
  
"This way, sweetie!" I say to Pan.  
  
Am I being too sweet?  
  
  
  
Pan:  
  
Ugh.  
  
I go in the back of their old capsule car model.  
  
I hope they don't freak out when I tell them I fight. That's how I got kicked out of the other homes.  
  
The old lady is babbling about who knows what.  
  
"I have a son named Goten, and you would like to meet his friend Trunks, too."  
  
Underwear? Whoa, they need to rename the "Trunks" guy.  
  
  
  
AN: So both of our characters are worried about their fighting skills. Wanna know what's next?? Then review because if you don't, I won't write! HA! 


End file.
